The pure blade
by SilverMoonsDog
Summary: Kagome an elite warrior samuri must find the last living prince to the western throne and bring him back alive. full summary inside.


The pure blade

Just an inspiration I had while watching a move. Base on that very same move.

Summary: Recently the prince's of the west have been hunted down and assassinated by a spiteful dark general and the killer sword army on order of the Easter lord. Now the race is on to find sesshomaru, the west's last living heir to the throne, before the general and his arm of evil could find him first. Kagome, an elite samurai warrior, is sent to find the long lost prince and escort him back to the kingdom, alive. Question is will he accept the throne after learning the painful truth of his mother's humiliating exile.

**Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha.**

**Chapter one:** **the prince's fall**.

* * *

The night is silent as the full bodied moon shines brightly above in the heavens. Several fires blaze in rusted iron barrels as numerous armored guards stand watch in various positions outside the main entrance, courtyard and halls to the feudal lords home. A guard turns to anther dressed in traditional samurai armor and whispers something. The samurai guard nods his understanding and walks around the other guard to a shoji sliding door enters.

He bowed to the guards in front of the door. They in return bowed and stepped aside letting him pass. He walks down a hall dimly lit by paper lanterns. The moonlight was strained in through the paper sealing of the elaborate Japanese style wooden window casting the shadows of tree into the hall.

The guard rounded a corner and came upon the feudal lords open framed ceremonial chamber filled with warrior that would be ready for battle at a moments notice. Passing by them he continued turning one more corner before come upon the feudal demon lords open framed study. Walking through the doorless frame he came upon a man sitting on his legs dressed in expensive black and red silk robes that hung loosely off his well toned frame. He was writing a letter of some sort on a parchment.

"My lord Marukusu has requested me to guard you personally during your stay in the southern lands of the house of green jade."

Not bothering to look up the man replied, "Whatever, they already informed me of you.

He stopped writing and suddenly small his hand on the small desk, "Damn it, I toll them I didn't need any god damned protection. I'm a god damn demon warrior prince for crying out loud."

"Prince inuyasha, the samurai said bowing, please except my humblest apology, but this is you own protection. The killer sword army is looking for you and all those who hold the blood of the late Inu no Taishou in them. Their leader, Reonarudo, is a ruthless killer."

"yeay yeay you aint tell me nothing I don't all ready know pal. Anyway Why the hell am I here in this dump anyway? Not my fault the bitches and bastards got screwed over because they were weaklings. I could have held my own at the place."

"Now it really was unfortunate what happened to your sibling but now you are the only heir left. The killer sword army could easy infiltrate your place and kill you with out causing too much of an uproar with their skilled shinobi assassins. As king you have a duty to your people to sever them. For that you must be alive and I, jairene buraianto, swear an my honor to sever you till my last breath for this cause," he said bowing.

"Ahh shove all that corny shit up your ass. I don't need no protection from the killer bitch army and I sure as hell don't need it from-Inuyasha froze as the cry of a hawk sounded in his sensitive ears.

Jairene draw his sword and stood in front of prince inuyasha as the cry sounded again.

XXXXX

Outside the guards looked to the dark skies to see a hawk circling the building its shadow soaring over the ruff tops. One of the guards watch as it circled round to the front of them before flying overhead. Then a loud snapping sound was heard and five spears shot from nowhere spearing him while slamming him through a wooden column then the shoji doors and into the wooded walls.

Seconds later more spear were fired killing a many guards one even impaled three guards at and time and pined them to a thick wooden column.

"WE'ER UNDER ATTACK!!" One of the guards shouted.

Suddenly long powerful arrows were fired beheading all remaining guards silencing them. The man responsible for the arrow lowed the weapon and leap to the roof top.

His dark dreaded hair swayed slowly as he leap. His pale skin was lit up beautifully by the moonlight giving him an ominous yet angelic glow. He was beyond beautiful. He Landed gracefully and waited.

Inside the ceremonial chamber the general Dente unsheathe his sword and looked to his men.

"Tonight we battle and stain our swords red with the blood of our enemies."

Turning back around to face the exit he held a fist out to the side of him.

"_GO ALL OUT AND LEAVE NONE ALIVE." _

"HO!!"

"_MAY THE GODS OF OLD BE WITH US_," and with that he charged out the open framed exit followed by the thunderous storm of his men.

Changing down the halls the men were meet by the fallen bodies of their comrades. Having now time to grieve the general and his men moved on to the courtyard that was quite and eerily still.

The mysterious man on the ruff top raised a hand and signaled to the air. Then out of the shadows quick silent moving shinobi assassins sprinted across the court yard before stopping just a few feet from general Dente and his men they waited. Dressed in black and red lick looking armor over traditional shinobi as well as black metallic field hats all seemed to blend into the shadow. They waited till the man on the root gave anther signal and the attacked. They continued to fight as a man with a large ax walked in from the shadows.

Without a word general dente charged and slew the first assassin with much ease.

"ONWARD TO SLATHER MEN!"

The soldiers went in a full all out charge weapons drawn battle cries sounded. The assassins remained silent as they quickly and efficiently slew the men. The general still charged through the assassins slaying all in his path mercilessly.

As the battle continued a man dressed in black robes with red armor and large ax walked in from the shadows. He walked slowly before breaking into a run and striking the first unfortunate soul he could find. As he killed mindlessly a brave warrior stabbed him through the back. The man froze for a second before picking up the warrior by the head and beheading him with his ax and continued killing.

As the men continued fighting their losing battle a sword out of nowhere cut down the lot of them before returning to its own on a rooftop. Looking down the swords master, a woman dressed in long red robes and black chest armor leap from the rooftop and slaughtered the two men she landed by effortlessly. Stepping out of her stance she looked to the lone figure on the roof.

The man on the roof looked back to the women and then leaped from the rooftop and glided genteelly down to the center of the courtyard.

The women dressed in dark red robe and black armor walked to the side of the man and the both starred out to the survivors. The men who were season in skill and battle had followed general Dente's lead before they to fell at the hands of the ninjas star and the crazed mans ax.

General Dente continued to ruthlessly slaughtered his way to the center of the courtyard their he saw _him _the dark general himself standing in the center of the courtyard.

Without hesitation Dente charged sword ready to taste blood.

"_**DIE EVIL SPOND OF HELL**__!" _

As his sword was about to make contact with _his_ head a blade came from the side of him and blocked it. The women beside him stepped in front of him and took fighting stance never letting the other blade reach its target. As she leaned forward pushing the blades together crating an irritating sound.

"I will be your executioner."

With that she forced his blade down with her own and stabbed him as she raised her blade into his chest. The man behind her moved and bumped her as he walked pass her.

"Kikyo be sure to kill him quickly". The man said walking through the destroyed shoji doors and over a headless body.

"As you wish general Reonarudo." With that she forced the blade in deeper killing him.

He slides of her sword slowly before dropping to the ground motionlessly. Kikyo resheaths her sword before following her leader.

"Come Shippo."

The assassins stand stone still as the man with the ax, Shippo, turns to follow Kikyo, His long orange hair swaying behind him.

"Prince inuyasha don't be so foolish you must run while they are fighting."

"No I can fight better then the lot of you. I have no need to run form that son of a bitch."

"Prince inuyasha, stop this foolishness it is going to get you killed."

"Damn it jairene I toll you I don't need you stinkin advice or protection so if your scared just leave."

"No I swear on my honor id protect you till I drew my last breath and that is what I tend to do. "

Jairene went and stood guard by the door. He'd have to protect prince inuyasha no matter how stupid he was. He would not let the west suffer without a ruler because of some immature pups ego.

XXXXXXXX

As Reonarudo turned the second corner her came upon the study with the prince behind the samurai warrior apposing him now.

"Reonarudo!"

Jairene took on a battle stance and waited for an attack. None came standing strait with his hand on the sword sheath he narrowed his eyes at Reonarudo. The suddenly something red flashed by him. He froze and graded his throat and falling dead to the floor.

Kikyo resheaths her sword as she stood behind the leader.

The general looked back at her and release a ghost of a smile before turning back to face the prince. He walked through the opening and slides his hand to his sword's sheath.

" You are Prince Inuyasha are you not?"

"Reonarudo you bitch you kill my sibling."

"What do you plan to do about it, inuyasha?"

"I'm gonna fuckin rip you apart."

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and charged Reonarudo. Reonarudo moved so smoothly It was like he hadn't moved at all. Inuyasha missed his side barley by an inch. As he passed by Reonarudo he was stabbed in the back and thrown to the ground. Pinned by the sword in his back inuyasha couldn't move.

"Y-you b-bastard," inuyasha spat.

Reonarudo moved his foot to step painfully on inuyasha hand trying to make him relinquish the Tessaiga. Inuyasha stubbornly gripped in his crested hand refusing to let go. Reonarudo been down and forcefully took the sword from him. Looking down her raised Tessaiga above Inuyasha's head.

"Now die inuyasha and feel the sting of your own blade.

With that he brought the sword down on Inuyasha's head and ended the last heir to the throne or so he thought.

end.

* * *

so what do you think review and tell if i should keep writing.


End file.
